Beobachtet
by Freds Ravenclaw
Summary: Er beobachtete sie den Ganzen Abend. Jetzt hatte er die Chance, ihr endlich zu zeigen, wer er wirklich war. HG/GW Eine Geschichte, die ich vor einigen Monaten geschrieben habe.


Beobachtet(Hermine& George)

Ich beobachtete sie, wie sie lächelnd die Treppe hinunter schritt. Ich beobachtete sie, wie sie in den Armen eines Anderen tanzte. Ich beobachtete sie, wie er sie glücklich machte. Das alles an einem Abend. Doch nun beobachtete ich sie, wie sie weinend auf der Treppe saß. Und das alles wegen meinem Arsch von kleinem Bruder. Ich setzte mich einfach neben sie und tätschelte ihren Rücken. Sie zuckte zusammen und schaute auf. Direkt in mein Gesicht. Ich lächelte sie mitleidig an und streichelte eine braune Locke hinter ihr Ohr. Sie umarmte mich plötzlich und ich sah gerade noch wie sich wieder eine glitzernde Träne aus ihren wunderschönen, braunen Augen stahl. Ich versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen. Ich zog sie auf die Füße und schob sie Richtung Tor. Ich zog die kalte Luft ein und hörte wie sie das Selbe tat.

„Tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie so leise, dass ich sie fast nicht verstand.

Ich schaute sie verirrt an: „ Wofür?"

„Dafür dass ich dir den Abend versaue. Du hattest bestimmt anderes vor."

„Was denn?", fragte ich mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Keine Ahnung.", flüsterte sie ergeben.

„Also. Und jetzt hör auf so einen Mist zu erzählen. Sag mir lieber was mein Trottel von Bruder diesmal wieder gesagt hat.", wollte ich mit beruhigender Stimme wissen.

„Etwas wegen Krum aber ich habe selbst nicht ganz verstanden was er mir damit sagen wollte.", antwortete sie und zog die Nase hoch. Ich reichte ihr ohne nach zu denken ein Taschentuch. Sie nahm es und schaute kurz in meine Augen. Ich ärgerte mich jetzt noch, dass ich sie nicht vor Krum gefragt hatte. Oder, dass ich sie überhaupt nicht gefragt hatte. Sie hätte Krum ja nicht absagen müssen, aber sie hätte sich überlegen können ob sie ein anderes Mal mit mir was macht. Aber jetzt würde ich mich erst recht nicht dazu durchringen können. Wir wollten uns gerade auf eine Bank setzten, als wir Viktor Krum mit Padma Patil knutschen sahen. Ich beobachtete Hermine genau, ob das zu einem neuen Heulkrampf führen konnte. Doch

sie sah das Pärchen einfach kalt an und ging kommentarlos weiter. Der Quidditsch-Star schaute die Brünette entschuldigend an und wollte wahrscheinlich seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen so etwas sagen, wie: Das ist nicht so wie es aussieht, doch ich schaute ihn nur böse an und er verstummte. Doch nach nicht einmal einer Sekunde warf er Padma von seinem Schoß und zischte: was sie sich einbilde ihn zu verführen.

„Aber ich dachte du liebst mich.", schluchzte das indische Mädchen.

„Hast du das wirklich gedacht?", fragte Viktor spöttisch.

Ich zog Hermine um die nächste Ecke und fragte sie: „Hat er dir auch gesagt das er die liebt?" Ich schaute sie nervös an. Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich stöhnt erfreut auf, was sie dazu brachte, mich an zu schauen.

„George?"

„Mhh?"

„Wie kommt's eigentlich dass du dich so um mich sorgst." Nun war sie stehen geblieben und sah mich aufmerksam an.

„Ich…naja…", stotterte ich, räusperte einmal und fuhr fort: „ Ich dachte ich bring dich da lieber weg. Wäre ja nicht so gut gewesen wenn dich jeder weinen sehen würde, oder?"

„Mhm.", murmelte sie zustimmend. Sie lehnte sich an den nächst, besten Baum und ließ sich an ihm herunter gleiten, was ihr Kleid aber nicht überlebte. Man konnte genau hören wie der Stoff riss. Nun war ein riesiger Riss an ihrem Bein. Sie versuchte den Stoff rund herum ab zu reißen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ich seufzte leise und kniete mich neben sie. Sie sah mich merkwürdig an als ich ihre Hände von der weichen Seide löste und mit Leichtigkeit machte, woran sie verzweifelte. Ich hielt ihr den blauen Stoff hin und setzte mich neben sie.

„Danke.", hörte ich sie flüstern. Ich spürte wie sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legte, während sie weiter mit dem Stück Soff in ihren Händen spielte. Nach kurzem Zögern lehnte ich meine Wange an ihren Haaransatz und nahm ihre kühlen Hände in meine. Ich schloss meine Augen und lächelte in ihre Haare, als ich merkte wie sie nach kurzem Zögern ihre Finger mit meinen verschlang. Ich atmete ihren Duft ein. Jasmin, Vanille und Honig. Ich erkannte sie immer an ihrem Duft. Selbst wenn sie hinter mir stand wusste ich sofort, dass sie es war. Ich wusste, dass viele Jungs in sie verknallt waren. Selbst einige Slytherins, aber sie dachte immer noch keiner schaute sie an. Naja, wenn sie gerade schaute war ja klar, dass jeder weg sah. Ich beobachtete sie immer schüchtern vom andern Ende des Raums. Ich merkte wie sie fröstelte und so zog ich sie in meine Arme uns schlang meinen Mantel um uns beide. Es was schließlich erst Frühling und noch recht frisch. Vor allem in ihrem nun kurzen Kleid. Ich rubbelte an ihren Beinen um sie aufzuwärmen. Diese Beine. Sie waren perfekt. Lang, perfekt proportioniert und immer rasiert. Wenn man sie in kurzen Hosen oder Röcken sah, fragte sich wohl selbst Draco Malfoy ob ihre Beine wohl jemals endeten. Ja das taten sie, aber oft in hohen Schuhen, die ihre Beine natürlich noch länger machten. Alle waren erstaunt als sie anfing immer öfter high Heels zu tragen aber es stand ihr. Das Problem war, dass sie nicht wusste dass ihr fast alle Jungs mit Lust in den Augen hinterher schauten. Doch keiner traute sich sie anzusprechen, weil sie immer mit uns Gryffindor-Jungs rum hing. Nicht das wir was dagegen hätten. So konnten wir sie vor den Ärschen der Welt beschützen, also Slytherins, ohne dass sie es wusste und uns eine Szene machen konnte. Natürlich wussten wir von einander, dass auch ein paar von uns auf sie standen, aber wir wären wenigstens respektvoll. Zum Beispiel Seamus, Ron, und eben ich. Aber nun war ich es die ihre Hand hielt, nicht die anderen. Ich war auf mich allein gestellt.

„Hermine?", durchbrach ich das Schweigen, doch sie

antwortete nicht. Ich sah sie an und bemerkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Ich hob sie vorsichtig hoch und trug sei auf meinen Armen in den Gryffinfor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Confidetia.", flüsterte ich der fetten Dame zu und überlegte was ich mit Hermine machen sollte. Schließlich konnte ich sie nicht in die Mädchenräume bringen. Da würde die Treppe in eine Rutsche werden. Aber sie auf das Sofa legen wollte ich auch nicht, da sie dann jeder beim schlafen beobachten konnte. Also entschloss ich mich sie einfach in mein Bett zu legen. Die anderen Jungs haben sowieso gesagt sie bleiben über Nacht weg. Der ganze Raum war also leer. Ich ging die Treppe hoch und legte sie vorsichtig in mein Bett. Sie murmelte etwas im Schlaf was ich nicht verstand und lächelte. Ich musste grinsen. Wenn sie schlief war sie sogar noch schöner, sofern das überhaupt ging. Ich überlegte kurz ob ich ihr das Kleid ausziehen sollte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, hob sie leicht an und zog es ihr über den Kopf. Sie hatte dunkel-blaue Unterwäsche an und am Rand ihres BHs war schöne Spitze genäht. Ihr Slip war passent zum BH. Mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt als ich sie betrachtete und dachte mir, es wäre besser, kalt duschen zu gehen bevor ich mich zu ihr ins Bett legte. Ich versuchte mich zu beeilen und trat nach cirka 10 Minuten aus dem Badezimmer. Ich hatte nur noch Boxershorts an in ging wieder in mein Zimmer. Doch als ich gerade die Tür schließen wollte bekam ich eine Ohrfeige. Meine Augen versuchten sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und ich sah wie Hermine mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht vor mir stand.

„Warum liege ich halb nackt in deinem Bett George Howard Weasley?", fragte sich mich mir bebender Stimme.

„Ich…Hermine, du bist eingeschlafen und ich konnte dich ja schlecht auf dem Sofa pennen lassen.", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. Ich nahm ihre erhobene Hand in meine und führte sie zurück zum Bett. Ich setzte mich hin und zog sie neben mich.

„Tut mir leid wenn du Angst hattest, aber ich war nur kurz duschen und dachte nicht, dass du aufwachen würdest.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„OK. Aber wie kommt es dass ich nur in Unterwäsche hier sitze?", wollte sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen wissen.

„Naja… Ich dachte es ist bequemer ohne das Kleid zu schlafen da es ja alles zusammen quetscht, oder?", murmelte ich peinlich berührt.

„Ist OK"

„Wenn du willst kannst du ja jetzt in deinen richtigen Schlafsaal gehen. Du kannst aber auch hier bleiben.", sagte ich ihr leise.

„Ich glaube ich bleib lieber bei dir. Ich will jetzt nicht allein sein.", jetzt war es an ihr peinlich berührt zu sein. Doch sei lächelte mir direkt ins Gesicht. Ich lächelte zurück und ließ mich nach hinten fallen. Dabei umschlossen meine Arme ihre Hüfte und sie flog neben mich. Sie lachte und ich musste grinsen wie sie sich unter mir wand als ich mich auf ihren Hintern setzte und anfing sie zu kitzeln.

Sie flehte mich an: „Bitte George, hör auf." Ich ließ meine Hände sinken und grinste darüber, dass sie trotzdem weiter kicherte. Sie erhob ihren Oberkörper soweit es ging und drehte ihren Kopf zu mir. Sie lächelte eines der Lächeln, dass immer meine Knie weich werde lässt.

„Danke, dass du mir heute geholfen hast.", flüsterte sie mir zu.

„Kein Problem.", meinte ich und spürte, wie sie sich unter mir drehte. Nun lag sie auf dem Rücken und lächelte zu mir rauf. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und fuhr mit meiner Hand ihren Hals hinauf, bis zu ihren Lippen. Hermine sah mich erstaunt an, doch ich konnte nicht sehen, dass sie es nicht mochte. Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinab, schaute ihr für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die Augen und küsste sie. Nach kurzem Zögern Umschlang sie meinen Oberkörper und stöhnte in meinen Mund. Ich lächelte und drängte mich ihr entgegen. Ich spürte, wie sie ihre Beine um meinen Hintern schlang um mich davon abzuhalten mich zurück zu ziehen. Das hatte ich aber ganz bestimmt nicht vor und küsste sie weiter. Ich würde ihr am liebsten die wenigen Kleider vom Leib reißen und sie nehmen. Aber ich musste mich beherrschen. Doch das konnte ich nicht lange uns so kam es, dass am Abend des Balles Hermine mit Viktor Krum ging, von Ron das Herz gebrochen bekam und von mir es wieder zusammen gefügt wurde.

Die anderen Schüler staunten nicht schlecht als Hermine und ich Händchenhalten in die große Halle kamen. Ich lächelte nur meinen Zwilling an und er verstand. Er flüsterte etwas Lee und den anderen

Jungs zu und plötzlich fingen sie an zu grinsen. Nur einer war sauer. Viktor Krum stürmte an uns vorbei und rempelte mich mit der Schulter an. Ich ignorierte ihn und lächelte Hermine an, die mich weiter in den Raum zog.

„Jetzt beweg dich mal, ich hab echt Hunger.", meinte sie.

Ich flüsterte ihr so zu, dass es außer ihr keiner hören konnte: „Natürlich, nach dieser Nacht hätte jeder Hunger." Und so gab ich ihr einen Kuss, was mit Pfeifen von den Jungs und verträumten stöhnen der Mädchen kommentiert wurde, streichelte ihre Wange und setzte mich zu den Jungs, während sie sich zu denn Gryffindor-Mädchen setzte

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt das du in meinen Bruder verliebt bist.", schrie Ginny lächelnd.

„Weil ich es bis gestern selbst nicht wusste.", schrie Hermine zurück, was alle zum lachen brachte und sie fügte hinzu: „Warum schreien wir?"

„Keine Ahnung", grinste meine Schwester und nahm die Brünette in die Arme.

Hermine lacht und sah grinsend zu uns, während sie Ginny den Rücken tätschelte.

Sie lösten sich von einander und Hermine fragte: „Kann ich jetzt essen…OHNE Schreierei?"

Meine kleine Schwester grinste: „Klar. Alles was du willst meine Lieblings Schwägerin.", und setzte sich zurück auf ihren Platz.

Hermine sah erst sie, dann mich, Fred und dann noch Ron an. Wir drei Jungs grinsten und mussten uns ein Lachen verkneifen, als wir ihren verstörten Gesichtsausdruck sahen.

„Ginny, noch bin ich nicht deine Schwägerin. Ich meine George und ich sind GANZ sich er noch nicht verheiratet."

Meine Schwester drehte sich zu ihr um und meinte zwinkernd: „ Also nach meinen Erfahrungen warten Weasley-Männer nicht besonderst lange auf einen Antrag."

„Kann es sein dass du es toll fändest wenn ich sofort

Mrs Georg Weasley sein würde.", wollte meine Freundin wissen.

„Ich glaube ihr ist nicht bewusst, dass so ziemlich die ganze Schule zuhört, oder?", warf Neville in die Runde. Hermine schaute ihm ins Gesicht, was ihn rot werden ließ und setzte sich kommentarlos an ihren Platz. Dean klopfte Neville auf die Schulter und meinte grinsend: „ Da musst du jetzt aber nicht rot werden, nur weil sie dir ins Gesicht geschaut hat." Wir alle lachten und bemerkten gar nicht das Ginny weiter grinsend auf meine Freundin einredete.

Erst als wir Hermine amüsiert rufen hörten: „ Ginny, hör jetzt auf. Ich habe nicht vor mit 14 deinen Bruder zu heiraten, falls doch bist du die erste die es erfährt."

„Das will ich aber hoffen, dass ich die erste bin.", grinste meine Schwester und Hermine verdrehte dich Augen und stand auf, griff nach ihrer Tasche und ging in unsere Richtung.

„Kommt ihr?", meinte sie an Harry, Ron und die anderen Jungs aus ihrem Jahrgang gerichtet. Diese standen nach leisem Gemurmel wie: Scheiß Snape, oder: Wer braucht schon Zaubertränke, auf. Ich sah kurz meinen Zwilling grinsend an, bevor ich Hermine einfach schwungvoll auf meinen Schoß zog und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Ich spürte wie sie grinste und ich streichelte ihr Knie, als wir ein Räuspern hinter uns vernahmen. Ich löste mich widerwillig von meinem Mädchen und drehte mich um und schaute in das Gesicht von Professor Dumbledore.

Er lächelte uns beide an und sagte: „Schön dass sie

sich endlich darauf eingelassen haben Miss Granger." Ich sah wie Hermine den Mund aufmachte, schloss, wieder aufmachte, um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu schließen und mich anschließend fragend an zu schauen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wieder unseren alten Schuldirektor an.

Dieser fügte hinzu: „Aber Mr Weasley, achten sie bitte darauf dass die Noten von Miss Granger nicht unter ihrer Beziehung leiden müssen. Aber ich bin mir sicher dass sie darauf achten werden." Hat er mir gerade zugezwinkert? Doch noch ehe Hermine oder ich ihn fragen konnte was das sollte, war er schon wieder verschwunden.

„Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte Hermine ziemlich verwirrt. Wir anderen meinten, dass wir keine Ahnung hatten was er meinte und waren dann wieder still. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und stand von meinem Schoß auf.

„Kommt ihr, bevor noch ein Lehrer meint er müsse uns Rätsel aufgeben?"

Die 6 Viert-Klässler gingen los, doch Hermine Drehte sich noch einmal um und zwinkerte mir zu, was zum Glück nur ich sehen konnte, und verschwand anschließend mit ihren Freunden zu unserem meist gehassten Lehrer Professor Snape. Sie taten mir jetzt schon leid. Ich tat mir zu dem auch noch selbst leid. Wieso? Weil ich 2 Stunden ohne meine Hermine aushalten musste.


End file.
